The Secret's out
by Golden Gurl 16
Summary: James Potter has a Secert Daughter but who?... and what has Lisa Granger Been hiding all these years? Are their secrets about to be revealed?.... Summmary sux i know
1. The Surprise

**The Surprise**

The final battle was taking place and it was very bloody. Both sides had lost many lives but none as important as one of the lives that had to be extinguished for the other to live: Harry Potter or Lord Voldemort had to die. The task of bringing down Lord Voldemort was up to three teenagers Harry and his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. This task they took one with vigorous enthusiasm as Voldemort or his Death Eaters had already taken the lives of people very important to them such as Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Bill and Fleur Weasley, all the other Weasleys except from Percy who turned to the dark side and Ron himself, Minerva McGonagall (sp?) and Luna Lovegood. The biggest surprise for the Golden Trio was that the Malfoys after the death of Narcissa at the hands of Snape joined the light side.

Harry was in the middle of the battlefield facing off Voldemort who was giving him the whole I-know-you-think-you-can-beat-me-but-your-just-a-silly-little-boy speech when Harry shouted _El Amor Conquista Todos_ towards Voldemort, he did not recognise the spell because Harry and Hermione had been working on the spell for months and it basically concentrates all the love Harry had for everyone who died into Voldemort and since Voldemort didn't understand love he couldn't stand it and it destroyed him from the inside out.

Harry fell to his knees crying when he looked behind him because there stood everyone they had ever lost looking around in wonder at how they got free. When Lily and James Potter spotted their son they ran over and hugged him like he was going to disappear on them and so did Sirius and everyone else hugged the rest of the Golden Trio.

(A.N. Sorry if its a bit short, this is my first story so i'm a bit new to this and by the way _El Amor Conquista Todos_ is Italian for Love Conquers All. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The surprise everyone felt at the sight of all their loved ones on the battlefield was completely astounding. Harry was crying his eyes out because he was finally seeing the parents he lost when he was one and he had the men who were like fathers to him through the years, back. Ron was in tears because he finally had all his family back. Hermione was in tears because her mum was back and so was her little brother Ryan who died when Bellatrix Lestrange hit them with a very powerful Crucio. But nothing compared to James, Lily, Remus and Sirius's surprise when they saw Lisa Malfoy, the girl that nearly split them all up, on the battlefield hugging Hermione like she was going to disappear and Hermione hugging her back because they all thought her father Abraxas and her brother Lucius killed her because she associated with them.

They went over with Harry who said "Hi, Mrs Granger, I'm so glad you're back" and all of them stood shocked at the fact that Harry called Lisa, Mrs Granger because that meant she was Hermione's mum. The Marauders and Lily were shocked because the last time they saw Lisa, Lily was chucking her out of the house along with James because they slept with each other behind her and Sirius's backs which was only 20 years ago but she later forgave both of them because James explained to her and Sirius that they didn't know what they were doing but before they could get the word to Lisa it was in the daily prophet that her father and brother were charged with her murder but as they couldn't find her body, they were set free.

James and Sirius both looked at each other because the only two people that Lisa had slept with around the time she got pregnant was them and that meant that Hermione was the daughter of one of them and that she would not react well to this news. As they were contemplating how to confront Lisa, Hermione spoke up and said "Mum, How do you know Mrs Potter?!"

( he he Cliff Hanger!!! Plz Plz reveiw!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

The Shock of Her Life.

Hermione looked curiously at her mother. Lisa did not want to answer the question as she was not sure how Hermione would react to the fact that her best friend's father was also her father and also the fact that the men who had tried to kill her and her friends on countless occasions was her biological uncle and cousin. Lisa cleared her throat uncertainly as her daughter glared at her for stalling. She said to Hermione "Baby, I just know them from years ago. Me and Lily were best friends in the Muggle College she went to after Hogwarts." Hermione glared at her and said "Mother, you were never a good liar and coming back from the dead must have made you a worse one! For once in my life DON'T LIE TO ME!!!!" Hermione was standing there tapping her foot.

"Hermione if I tell you this you have to promise not to interrupt me and you guys too" and at this she looked at the Marauders and Lily. They all nodded their heads. "Fine, here I go, it all began in November 1980, Lily was already pregnant with you Harry" pointing at Harry, "her and James had just got in a fight as had I and Sirius" – "Wait a minute what has Sirius to do with this" said Hermione, "This I can answer" said Sirius, " Me and your mother were going out at this point."- "Okay, enough with the interruptions, as I was saying, we all got in a fight so me and James went out together to cool off, well, we started drinking and one thing lead to another and we ended up in bed together, the next day we regretted everything and knew we had to tell Lils and Siri so we did, Lily and Sirius were both understandably furious and threw us out. We both blamed each other for the event, unjustly, of course, but over the next month I started being ill in the mornings so I did a pregnancy test on myself and it changed to blue which meant I was pregnant, so that night I snuck out of my father's house which was the Malfoy Manor"

"WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I AM HALF MALFOY!!!!!" shouted Hermione.

"that's exactly what I'm telling you, as I was saying, because I knew my father, Abraxas and my brother, Lucius, would do anything to stop me from having my child, so I ran, I was going to go to Lily and James' but then I remembered that I wouldn't exactly be welcome there, so I left the Wizarding World and joined the Muggle one which was very difficult, and I met your adoptive father there 2 months after you were born, he doted on you, but then I read in the newspaper about the death of Lily and James in the newspaper and the imprisonment of Sirius and it broke my heart because I felt like I had lost my best friends, I wanted to track you down Moony, but I didn't know how you would react to seeing me and also I did not want to put my daughter at risk so I stayed quiet but when Hermione got her Hogwarts letter, I changed her name on the front of the letter and inside and sent a note to Dumbledore to tell him to put her name down as Granger instead of Potter, which he knew was her real name. When I walked into Diagon Alley again, I felt at home again. The first year passed without much panic of people finding out who I and Hermione were but I did get a shock when I realised Hermione had unwittingly befriended her brother. At the start of her second year, I nearly had a heart attack, when I saw my brother and nephew in Flourish and Blotts, thankfully, Lucius did not recognise me, the rest of the years went in a flash but when her fifth year rolled around and she came off the train distraught I asked Hermione what was wrong, when she told me you were dead, Sirius, I had to put on a neutral face but inside it felt like my heart was being ripped out because not only were you one of my best friends but you were my first love and your first love always stays with you. Anyway as I was saying, her sixth year the school was attacked but also Bella found out I was still alive and Hermione was my daughter so she hunted me down and was going to kill Ryan as revenge on me because she loved Sirius as more than a cousin but I jumped in the way, she made me watch as she crucioed Ryan and then killed me with a Crucio then an Avada Kedavra. And that is my story up until this point."

"Okaaaaaaaaaay. So how come I don't look like either of you then?!" asked Hermione incredulously.

" That is easily explained, I cast a glamour charm on you when you came out of me so you didn't look like either a Malfoy or Potter." Said Lisa.

" Can you remove it because I wanna see what I look like" asked her daughter.

Lisa removed the glamour charm and everyone gasped as Hermione now had shoulder length curly ebony hair,


End file.
